


Stakes and Bubblegum

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bubblegum, Drabble, F/F, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Stakes, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy came here to stake vampires and chew bubblegum, but she's all outta stakes.





	Stakes and Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 6 - Vampire AU

Darcy leaped onto the fire escape. Her opponent fell, clawing the building across the alley, slowing his descent.

"You think you are safe?" he snarled.

"You think  _ you _ are?" A woman appeared, staking him in the back while lopping off his head with a machete.

"Thanks," Darcy gasped. "I came here to stake vampires and chew bubblegum, but I'm all outta stakes."

She smiled. "My pleasure. Got any more bubblegum?"

"Sure," Darcy swung down and offered it. "I'm Darcy."

"Vanessa." She placed the gum on her tongue. "I'll see you around."

Darcy watched her saunter away. "God, I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Vanessa the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170575822193/stakes-and-bubblegum)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
